Sang ANJING dan Sang President naru vers
by BabyBuby
Summary: cuma kumpulan cerpen buatan Gaara. ekspetasi seorang Gaara terhadap kakanya kali ya. DLDR ok
1. PROLOG

Sang ANJING dan Sang PRESIDENT

.

.

Siapa yang bilang jual diri itu haram? Anda? Kamu? Lu? Mungkin jika lu ditanya kaya gitu, lu bakal jawab:

"Itu haram !"

"Itu amoral !"

"kelaut aja lu !"

Tapi disini saya dilarang munafik. mungkin jika saya ubah pertanyaannya sedikit menjadi 'Siapa yang bilang jual diri itu haram? Tapi jika tidak jual diri anda akan mati kelaparan. Jika tidak jual diri anda tidak bisa membeli apa yang namanya kemewahan' jadi jika lu ditanya kaya gitu jawabannya apa.

Nama saya Namikaze Naruto. Saya seorang pria. Saya seorang gay. Saya seorang gigolo. Harga diri tak lebih baik dari seorang wanita jalang. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa lebih kuat dari saya jika menyangkut urusan lelucon Tuhan. Saya yang membuat adik saya bisa sekolah, bukan beasiswanya! Dengan cara berlutut. Menghisap penis lelaki yang menjadi kepala sekolah adik saya. Dia mencium saya brutal. Saya diam. Dia mengorek lubang saya. Saya diam. Dia memasukan tangan kanannya ke lubang saya. Saya diam. Dia memasukan penis ke lubang saya. Saya diam. Dia menyetubuhi saya. Saya melihat sepintas, diluar adik saya menangis sambil melihat saya bersenggama.

Nama saya Sasuke Uchiha. Saya seorang pria. Saya seorang mafia. Saya seorang penjual manusia. Saya adalah pembunuh. Saya adalah seorang Bandar. Tapi tak ada yang lebih berkuasa melebihi saya. Saya yang menguasai Jepang, bukan pemerintah! Ketika Pemerintah kehabisan uang dan Jepang hampir collapse, saya yang memberikan pinjaman. Ketika Jepang perang, saya yang memberikan mereka senjata, mereka menang. Mereka memberi saya proposal. Saya diam. Mereka menangis. Saya diam. Mereka berlutut. Saya tembak kepala Perdana Mentri mereka. Mereka diam. Sebulan kemudian saya menjadi seorang Perdana Mentri Jepang.

Nama saya Sabaku no Gaara. Saya seorang pria. Saya seorang bisu. Saya seorang yang lemah. Saya seorang tak berguna. Saya seorang pengecut. Tapi tak ada yang lebih tabah dari saya jika menyangkut harga diri. Saya yang membuat Ni-san saya bertahan, bukan uang mereka! Saya suka binatang. Ni-san juga. Setiap malam saya mendengar suara binatang dari kamar Ni-san. Ada yang mengembik seperti kambing. Ada yang mengoik seperti babi. Ada yang menggeram seperti kucing. Ada seorang yang bertriak seperti singa. Dan Ni-san hanya mendesah seperti jalang. Saya kagum akan Ni-san. Tapi saya terus dibully. Mereka memukul saya. Saya diam. Mereka melucuti baju saya. Saya diam. Mereka memasukan dua penis sekaligus ke lubang saya. Saya diam. Mereka menusuk penis saya dengan peniti. Saya diam. Mereka mencampakan saya. Saya berontak. Mereka tertawa. Kemudian saya menjadi anjing mereka selamanya.

Nama saya Hyuga Neji. Saya seorang pria. Saya seorang street fighter. Saya seorang pengecut. Saya seorang seorang anjing penguasa. Saya seorang tak berotak. Saya seorang jahanam. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan saya diring. Saya yang membuat pengusa hidup, bukan mereka! Saya yang membunuh para pengusaha yang menjadi saingan pengusaha yang membayar saya. Saya yang melakukan money laundry untuk atasan saya. Atasan saya menghina saya. Saya diam. Atasan saya memukul saya. Saya diam. Atasan saya mengacungkan senjata. Saya diam. Atasan saya menembak saya. Saya memenggal kepalanya. Atasan saya bersimbah darah. Saya menjadi seorang buronan esok paginya.

TBC? / Delete?

My 1st yaoi ff in FNI. Actually this is a Naruto version from ff with same title and same sentence (ya because just co-pas) form Screenplays. Santai py gw kok semuanya jadi no plagiat. Rada frontal. Sorry if it's make u so confused. Kata-katanya memang dibuat ngulang2. Gpp ya.

So, with my humble opinion it's the best if u click the sentence below. Don't forget give me your opinion, ok.


	2. MOMENTO

Holla semua…

Gak ngangka euy, responnya so bagus. Bahagia deh gw. Tp yg gw aneh kenapa ya yang ngunjungin yg dari amerika lebih banyak dari pada yang dari Indon? Ok never mind. Buat yang bilang ini keren thanks so much. Buat yang bilang ini frontal ya ini memang gw dari sononnya. Coba lu ketemu gw, gw frontal banget loh. Sampe disuruh jadi aktifis. Buat yang bilang ini terlalu kasar maaf ya tapi untuk dihalusin kayaknya gak isa deh. Ya fell dari ff ni gak dapet dari kalo dihalusin. Dan emang kelemahan gw kalo nulisnya bahasa teenlit nan halus pasti gagal. Kekuatan dan kelemahan gw adalah dalam penggunaan kata 'saya' jadi gw sangat bagus jika POV org pertama. Oh tadinya setiap paragraph itu ada garisnya tapi gak muncul y? yg pertama emang POV gw.

P:S: eh btw gw gak suka ma POV A, POV B, flashback so ya harap pintar-pintar sendiri y. and alur waktunya gak jelas jadi bisa maju-bisa mundur- bisa stag. And ada sub judul kok yang ngebantu lu.

BTW,disini ada Kiba tapi jadi banci, jadi buat yg gak suka Kiba jadi banci harap maklum ya. Don't kill me!

P:S lagi: Gaara adiknya Naruto. Naruto piaraan Sasuke. Neji yang suka memperkosa Gaara. Sasuke tuh yang ngebayar Neji. (biar jelas)

Oh ya, hampir lupa. Khusus buat Gaara kutip satu y. 'xxxxx' kaya gini. Paan bisu. Jadi anggap aja dia ngomong pake bahasa tangan.

AYO KITA GALANGKAN KEHIDUPAN ANTI MUNAFIK! OK! (^_^)v

…..

Cermin didalam kamar hotel itu berembun, sama seperti sepasang manusia yang basah dan saling bergumul di atas tempat tidur yang porak poranda. Menampakan lelaki berpeluh. Menungging. Mendesah "Fuck me…!"

"Pasti yang sekarang lagi dimasukin pasti yang jadi jalangnya ya. Hai meja, saya bukannya songong. Tapi saya tahu. Saya adalah sang cermin, benda tertua dikamar ini. Tanpa saya mereka tak dapat merasakan variasi. Variasi sex. Sekarang yang jadi jalang bukan cuma perempuan. Laki-laki juga. Jaman sekarang sudah banyak para monyet jantan yang juga suka anjing jalang yang ironisnya jantan juga. Duh meja _moso_ kamu gak ngerti. Dasar ya kamu barang antik! Apa kamu bilang? Kondom? Hei kau barang antik, yang otaknya juga antik. Saya kasih tau ya, jaman sekarang tuh orang gak takut penyakit. Yang takut tuh bikin bunting."

.

Sang ANJING dan Sang PRESIDENT

**.**

**Penis dan peniti**

.

Mata saya menatap tajam kearah rangkaian peniti itu. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika saya harus memilih diantara salah satu peniti itu saya akan gemetar. Saya akan termanggu sebelum akhirnya memilih satu yang paling kecil. Itupun harus dengan ditampar dulu oleh dia. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, saya masih gemetar melihat Neji membakar peniti yang sudah saya pilih. Dan peniti yang menurut Ia sudah steril itu ditusukan kedalama penis saya, saya akan mengapit paha saya rapat-rapat. Terisak. Meronta. Tapi apa daya. Dia semakin murka. Dia menahan paha saya, dan akhirnya menusukan peniti itu ke penis saya dengan kasar.

Tapi, setelah berjalannya waktu saya menjadi mati rasa. Saya tak takut peniti. Saya tak gemetar. Saya menantang. Saya memilih peniti terbesar. Saya mengangkang lebar-lebar. Saya tidak terisak. Saya tidak meronta. Dia semakin menjadi. Di bukan cuma menusuk permukaan penis saya. Dia menusuk penis saya hingga menumbus uretra. Saya hanya diam. Karena Naruto ni-san menyuruh saya diam. Katanya kita harus kuat. Kita harus tabah. Saya tak takut. Saya akan terus menantangnya.

Terkadang saya masih bertanya. Fisik saya sudah terbiasa ditiduri oleh berpuluh-puluh lelaki. Tapi kenapa saya masih memberontak? Sumpah! saya sudah tidak ingin memberontak. Saya sudah terbiasa diperkosa gank yang dia pimpin selama lima bulan belakangan ini. Kenapa Neji tetap tidak percaya jika saya tidak ingin memberontak. Mereka. Neji dan antek-anteknya. Terus menyetubuhi saya. Saya cuma bisa tertawa, tanpa suara. Tapi saya heran. Bukannya harusnya dia berhenti menusuki penis saya dengan peniti. Saya menerimannya. Saya bahkan menantangnya.

…

**Ting!**

.

Ting!

Pintu elevator terbuka. Saya segera masuk dan memencet satu tombol. Elevator langsung meluncur keatas. Suara Ting! Berbunyi disetiap lantai. Bunyi yang sudah akrab ditelinga selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Saya gemetar setiap mendengar suara Ting! yang berbunyi. Tapi ada juga suara Ting! yang membuat saya nyaman dan hangat, seperti suara Ting! yang ini.

Ting!

Saya harus mendengar suara Ting! lima kali lagi. Hari ini saya kurang begitu beruntung. Ada lima orang yang ada bersama saya dalam satu elevator ini. Dan semuannya memencet tombol yang berbeda. Satu untuk setiap lantai. Berarti saya harus menunggu mereka keluar satu per satu di setiap lantai. Tapi saya akan sabar menunggu. Apalah arti menunggu lima Ting! saya sudah sangat sabar jika menyangkut Ting!. Dalam lima tahun saya sudah sabar untuk meladeni tatapan mereka. Dalam perjalanan Ting! saya, saya sudah biasa ditatap seperti seorang sundal. Seorang gigolo. Seorang jahanam. Seorang binatang. Bermacam-macam tatapan dalam lima tahun ini. Ada yang menghina. Ada yang curiga. Ada yang jijik. Ada yang seperti ingin menyetubuhi saya saat itu juga. Namun ada kalanya saya mendapat tatapan kasihan. Sedih. Sendu. Seolah mereka tau apa yang saya rasakan. Saya tak butuh dikasihani. Saya tak butuh tatapan munafik.

Dihadapan saya ada seorang wanita yang sepertinya menyunggingkan senyuman ke saya. Saya tidak suka pandangan itu. Sebenarnya bibir wanita yang sedang mengunyah permen karet itu tidak menggulung senyuman. Tapi saya bisa merasa wanita bertubuh ramping, memakai baju ketat, dengan make up tebal itu matanya sedang menatap nyalang kepada saya. Tatapan mengejek. Saya benci tatapan itu. Saya benci melihat nilai saya pada mata perempuan itu.

Ting!

Astaga, masih sempat perempuan itu melihat saya sebelum Ia keluar. Bahkan matanya tetap mengejek kepada saya. Mata dan bibir merahnya yang dipoles ginju merah semakin mengejek saya. Saya melihat bibit perempuan itu bergerak cepat seperti melantunkan doa. Matanya tertutup. Entalah apa yang dia doakan. Mungkin dia mendoakan saya untuk cepat masuk neraka. Entalah! Yang pasti saya benci dia.

Saya mengalihkan pandangan saya hal lain. Saya masih berdebar. Saya harus menunggu empat Ting! lagi. Saya tak bisa berpikir. Saya tak mampu berpikir. Jika saya saya bisa berpikir, saya nanti bisa jijik dengan diri saya sendiri. Saya seorang bajingan. Bangsat. Jahanam. Pasti saya akan akan bertanya kenapa saya berpindah dari satu laki-laki ke laki-laki lain. Dari satu kamar ke kamar lain. Ah, saya memang bangsat.

Saya melihat sepasang suami istri yang berada didepan saya. Mereka terlihat resmi, sepertinya mereka ingin menghadiri acara pernikahan. Wanitanya memakai gaun merah dipadu anting dan kalung mutiara. Entalah, kalung mutiara yang melingkar dilehernya atau anting-anting yang menjuntai ditelinganya yang membuat urat-urat lehernya terliat menonjol. Wanita itu berbisik ke arah suaminya, ketika setelah melihat saya. Suaminya malas menanggapi, dan karena itulah mungkin sang istri terlihat jengkel. Entalah jengkel karena sang suami yang tak terlihat antusias, atau jengkel karena suami yang terlihat dari tadi mencuri pandang kearah paha saya yang hanya memakai kemeja panjang sampai setengah paha.

Saya sangat paham dengan laki-laki macam itu. Laki-laki seperti babi yang merasa bisa membeli apa saja dengan uang yang berada didompet mereka. Mereka dapat membeli saya dan wanita yang tadi keluar dengan harga relative murah dibanding dengan harta mereka yang berlimpah. Babi itu merasa kapan saja membeli istri mereka sendiri. Lihat wanita itu! Gaun mereka anggun. Perhiasan lengkap merekapun tak kalah anggun. Sang istri hanya jengkel tanpa bisa memuntahkannya. Ah, dasar BABI!

Ting!

Pasangan suami istri itu keluar. Saya lega. Hati saya lega. Saya iri melihat mereka. Saya ingin menagis melihat mereka. Ah tapi lupakan, mata saya sudah seperti bendungan yang siap menahan air mata sebanyak apapun. Jika ada orang yang menatap saya maka, orang itu akan melihat mata saya seperti kubangan sarat air hujan. Kemudian mengering karena panas matahari melahapnya. Dan mata bening itu sekarang sedang menatap mata saya langsung.

"Ni-san, Ni-san mau nangis ya?" begitu suara yang keluar dari seorang anak kecil yang berada disamping saya. "Hushh.." suster anak itu menegurnya, sambil menarik anak itu keluar dari elevator yang berbunyi…

Ting!

Anak kecil dan susternya bergegas keluar. Anak kecil itu melambaikan tangannya kearah saya, saya membalasnya. Ah, alangkah nyaman berada dielevator tanpa ada satupun orang.

Tapi, ketika pintu elevator menutup ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menahannya. Germrisik suara HT menciutkan hati saya. Saya melihat seorang memakai seragam security melangkah kedalam. Saya paling tidak suka dengan security hotel. Ia yang akan menanyakan saya berbagai macam hal, 'mau ketemu siapa?' 'kamar berapa' 'ada urusan apa'. Saya benci itu!

"Mau kelantai berapa?" benar saja. Mereka selalu menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Apakah ia buta? Apakah ia tidak melihat tombol yang menyala kelantai yang saya tuju. Ah, saya tidak peduli. Saya jawab saja dengan tatapan mata yang menuju tombil yang sudah menyala di kiri depan. Kenapa Ia harus takut. Mau mengikuti? Silakan! Saya akan menuju surga saya. Ya, saya akan menuju surga. Surga dimana kegundahan hati saya akan musnah. Surga dimana debaran hati saya dari tadi menuju kesana. Dimana suara Ting! menjadi lagu pengantar tidur saya.

Ting!

Pintu elevator terbuka. Segera security itu bergegas keluar setelah melemparkan senyumannya kepada saya. Saya hanya balas mengangguk.

Hanya tinggal satu suara Ting! lagi. Suara Ting! yang sudah sangat akrab selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Suara Ting! yang saya tunggu-tunggu dari tadi. Suara Ting! yang akan mengantarkan saya kepada laki-laki bangsat yang akan mengendus tubuh saya seperti babi. Lelaki yang membutuhkan kehangatan. Lelaki yang siap menunggu untuk meniduri saya. Mengorek lubang saya. Saya berteriak. Mereka tertawa. Saya akan hanya menangis dalam diam. Lelaki yang akan memberikan saya tumpukan uang. Lelaki bangsat yang akan menghajar saya diatas kasur berkali-kali. Lelaki Bangsat. Lelaki jahanam. Lelaki binatang. Saya hanya bisa menarik nafas dan menunggu suara….

Ting!

Pintu elevator terbuka. Saya segera berlari keluar dari elevator itu. Saya segera berlari menuju kamar 512. Saya ingin segera sampai. Saya berlari menuju kamarnya.

Saya ketuk kamarnya.

Pintunya terbuka.

"Naruto..?"

"Sasukee.." saya langsung mendekapnya hangat.

Kau tahu, beberapa orang menganggap pekerjaan saya ini bajingan. TAPI JUAL DIRI ITU PAKSAAN KEADAAN BUKAN PILIHAN! saya rasa.

…

**Urusan kelamin**

.

Saya heran selama lima tahun saya menjalin hubungan tidak pernah terlintas hubungan ini akan saya bawa serius nantinya. Tapi, jika kalian katakan hubungan ini main-main, saya jelas berkata tidak! Hubungan kami bukan seperti hubungan anak-anak baru gede. Jika kalian katakan hubungan ini hanya sebatas urusan kelamin, saya katakan juga bukan! Saya sangat tahu jelas sejauh mana aturan mainnya. Bagi pria semapan saya hanya butuh hitungan jam dari main mata hingga main kelamin. Bayangkan! Berapa kali saya main-main kelamin selama lima tahun.

.

Saya heran selama lima tahun kami menjalani hubungan tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya hubungan ini akan dibawa serius nantinya. Tapi jika kalian katakan hubungan ini cuma main-main, kami jelas berkata tidak! Hubungan kami bukan seperti hubungan anak-anak baru gede. Jika kalian katakan hubungan kami hanya sebatas urusan kelamin, kami katakan juga bukan! Kami sangat tahu jelas sejauh mana aturan mainnya. Bagi pria secantik saya hanya butuh hitungan jam dari main mata hingga main kelamin. Bayangkan! Berapa kali kami main-main kelamin selama lima tahun.

.

Saya heran selama lima tahun Naruto ni-san menjalani hubungan tak pernah terlintas dipikiran Sasuke ni-san hubungan ini akan dibawa serius oleh mereka nantinya. Tapi jika dikatakan hubungan ini cuma main-main, mereka jelas berkata tidak! Hubungan mereka bukan seperti hubungan anak-anak baru gede. Jika kalian katakan hubungan mereka hanya sebatas urusan kelamin, mereka katakan juga bukan! mereka sangat tahu jelas sejauh mana aturan mainnya. Bagi pria secantik Naruto ni-san dan pria semapan Sasuke ni-san hanya butuh hitungan jam dari main mata hingga main kelamin. Bayangkan! Berapa kali mereka main-main kelamin selama lima tahun.

.

Saya heran selama lima tahun Sasuke-sama menjalani hubungan tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya hubungan ini akan sebawa serius nantinya. Tapi jika kalian katakan hubungan ini cuma main-main, mereka jelas berkata tidak! Hubungan mereka bukan seperti hubungan anak-anak baru gede. Jika kalian katakan hubungan mereka hanya sebatas urusan kelamin, mereka katakan juga bukan! mereka sangat tahu jelas sejauh mana aturan mainnya. Bagi pria secantik Naruto-san dan pria semapan Sasuke-sama hanya butuh hitungan jam dari main mata hingga main kelamin. Bayangkan! Berapa kali mereka main-main kelamin selama lima tahun.

Ini bukan hanya sekedar main-main!

…**.**

Awalnya memang urusan kelamin. Saya sudah bosan dengan penat yang menumpuk. Ketika suatu pagi saya bangun dengan laptop masih menyala dan dokumen berkas menumpuk hingga menyentuh langit-langit. Dokumen anjing. Dokumen itu tak akan habis. Biar saya bakar. Biar saya buang. Ah, saya penat. Terpikir setelah ini saya harus bertemu klien yang tidak berkprimanusian. Mengoceh seperti beo. Menghadapi kemacetan Jepang. Menghadapi timbunan polusi. Saya benci melihat dokumen itu. Ah, rasanya menghadapi kemacetan. Membeo demi klien. Mendengarkan klien yang tidak berprikemanusiaan. Menjadi munafik. Terlihat sangat menarik sekali!

Saya butuh kelamin!

.

Awalnya memang urusan kelamin. Dia tampak sudah bosan dengan penat yang menumpuk. Ketika suatu pagi dia bangun dengan laptop masih menyala dan dokumen berkas menumpuk hingga menyentuh langit-langit. "Dokumen anjing" katanya. Dokumen itu tak akan habis. Biar dia bakar. Biar dia buang. Ah, dia terlihat penat. Terpikir olehnya setelah ini dia harus bertemu klien yang tidak berkprimanusian. Mengoceh seperti beo. Menghadapi kemacetan Seoul. Menghadapi timbunan polusi. Dia benci sekali melihat dokumen itu. Ah, rasanya menghadapi kemacetan. Membeo demi klien. Mendengarkan klien yang tidak berprikemanusiaan. Menjadi munafik. Terlihat sangat menarik sekali!

"Saya butuh kelamin!" katanya saat kami tidur bersama dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dan penis dia berada dilubang saya.

.

Awalnya memang urusan kelamin. Sasuke ni-san sudah bosan dengan penat yang menumpuk. Ketika suatu pagi Sasuke ni-san bangun dengan laptop masih menyala dan dokumen berkas menumpuk hingga menyentuh langit-langit. 'Dokumen anjing' kata Sasuke ni-san. Dokumen itu tak akan habis. Biar Sasuke ni-san bakar. Biar Sasuke ni-san buang. Sasuke ni-san penat sepertinya. Terpikir setelah ini Sasuke ni-san harus bertemu klien yang tidak berkprimanusian. Mengoceh seperti beo. Menghadapi kemacetan Seoul. Menghadapi timbunan polusi. Sasuke ni-san sangat benci melihat dokumen itu. Ah, rasanya menghadapi kemacetan. Membeo demi klien. Mendengarkan klien yang tidak berprikemanusiaan. Menjadi munafik. Terlihat sangat menarik sekali! Pikir Sasuke ni-san.

'Saya butuh kelamin!' cerita Naruto ni-san tentang Sasuke ni-san kepada saya.

.

Awalnya memang urusan kelamin. Sasuke-sama sudah bosan dengan penat yang menumpuk. Ketika suatu pagi saya melihat Sasuke-sama bangun dengan laptop masih menyala dan dokumen berkas menumpuk hingga menyentuh langit-langit. "Dokumen anjing" saya mendengar sepintas apa kata Sasuke-sama. Dokumen itu tak akan habis. Biar Sasuke-sama bakar. Biar Sasuke-sama buang. Ah, Sasuke-sama penat, saya pikir. Terpikir setelah ini saya harus mengantar Sasuke-sama bertemu klien yang tidak berkprimanusian. Mengoceh seperti beo. Menghadapi kemacetan Seoul. Menghadapi timbunan polusi. Sasuke-sama tampaknya benci melihat dokumen itu. Ah, rasanya menghadapi kemacetan. Membeo demi klien. Mendengarkan klien yang tidak berprikemanusiaan. Menjadi munafik. Terlihat sangat menarik sekali!

"Saya butuh kelamin!" curhat Sasuke-sama, ketika kami sedang berhenti disebuah lampu merah.

…**.**

Saya heran, kenapa saya merasa nyaman jika bersama dia? Ratusan pria maupun wanita tak ada yang dapat membuat saya meneriakan namanya ketika kami main kelamin. Apa jadianya jika hubungan kami berakhir. Ah, saya juga tak dapat membayangkannya. Saya suka ketika dia terlihat sayu dan menggoda. Dia hanya diam. Sesekali mendesah. Sesekali berteriak. Menggoda…

Saya cinta kelaminnya!

.

Saya heran. Kenapa dia merasa nyaman jika bersama saya? Katanya ratusan pria maupun wanita tak ada yang dapat membuat dia meneriakan namanya ketika main kelamin. Apa jadianya jika hubungan kami berakhir. Ah, saya juga tak dapat membayangkannya. Dia suka sekali ketika saya terlihat sayu dan menggoda. Saya hanya diam. Sesekali mendesah. Sesekali berteriak. Bajingan….

"Saya cinta kelaminmu!" katanya sambil terus menciummi badan saya.

.

Saya heran. Kenapa Sasuke ni-san merasa nyaman jika bersama Naruto ni-san? Ratusan pria maupun wanita tak ada yang dapat membuat Sasuke ni-san meneriakan nama Naruto ni-san ketika mereka main kelamin. Apa jadianya jika hubungan mereka berakhir. Ah, saya juga tak berani memikirkannya. Sasuke ni-san suka ketika Naruto ni-san terlihat sayu dan menggoda. Naruto ni-san hanya diam. Sesekali mendesah. Sesekali berteriak. Hyung….

'Saya cinta kelaminmu!' cerita Naruto ni-san ketika Ia baru saja masuk apartment kami, sambil menggantungkan jaket Armani keluaran terbarunya.

.

Saya heran. Kenapa Sasuke-sama merasa nyaman jika bersama Naruto-san? Ratusan pria maupun wanita tak ada yang dapat membuat Sasuke-sama meneriakan nama Naruto-shi ketika mereka main kelamin. Apa jadianya jika hubungan mereka berakhir. Ah, saya itu tak mungkin. Sasuke-sama suka ketika Naruto-shi terlihat sayu dan menggoda. Naruto-shi hanya diam. Sesekali mendesah. Sesekali berteriak. Dasar jalang…

"Saya cinta kelaminnya!" kata Sasuke-sama ketika saya menyerahakan berkas keuangan bulan ini kepadanya.

…**..**

Saya heran. Kenapa setelah lima tahun ini kami menjalin hubungan mata dia terlihat semakin nyalang. Memang tingkahnya seperti anak kucing. Tapi matannya terlihat membenci saya. Apa yang dia mau saya beri. Armani. Prada. Channel. Lamborgini. Kartu kredit. Apa lagi? Neji bilang, "Namanya juga pelacur tak ada cinta untuk hubungan ini." Tapi saya tak percaya. Apakah saya harus terus tak mendapat cintannya. Tapi, dia butuh saya.

DASAR MUNAFIK!

.

Saya heran. Kenapa setelah lima tahun ini kami menjalin hubungan mata saya melihatnya semakin nyalang. Memang tingkah saya seperti anak kucing dia bilang. Tapi mata saya terlihat membenci dia. Apa yang saya mau dia beri. Armani. Prada. Channel. Lamborgini. Kartu kredit. Apa lagi? Neji bilang, "Namanya juga pelacur tak ada cinta untuk hubungan ini." Tapi dia tak percaya. Apakah dia harus terus tak mendapat cinta saya. Tapi, memang saya benci dia.

DASAR MUNAFIK!

.

Saya heran. Kenapa setelah lima tahun ini mereka menjalin hubungan mata Naruto ni-san terlihat semakin nyalang. Memang tingkah Naruto ni-san seperti anak kucing. Tapi matannya terlihat membenci Sasuke ni-san. Apa yang Naruto ni-san mau Sasuke ni-san beri. Armani. Prada. Channel. Lamborgini. Kartu kredit. Apa lagi? Neji bilang, 'Namanya juga pelacur tak ada cinta untuk hubungan ini.' Tapi Sasuke ni-san tak percaya. Apakah Sasuke ni-san harus terus tak mendapat cinta Naruto ni-san. Tapi, memang pada dasarnya mereka saling membutuhkan.

DASAR MUNAFIK!

.

Saya heran. Kenapa setelah lima tahun ini mereka menjalin hubungan mata Naruto-san terlihat semakin nyalang. Memang tingkahnya seperti anak kucing. Tapi matannya terlihat membenci Sasuke ni-san. Apa yang Naruto-san mau Sasuke-sama beli. Armani. Prada. Channel. Lamborgini. Kartu kredit. Apa lagi? Saya bilang, Namanya juga pelacur tak ada cinta untuk hubungan ini. Tapi Sasuke-sama tak percaya. Apakah Sasuke-sama harus terus tak mendapat cinta Naruto-shi. Tapi, memang pada dasarnya yang satu bajingan yang satu jalang.

DASAR MUNAFIK!

…..

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, ne! understood Naruto?"

.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan Sasuke. I love U Sasuke."

.

'Ni-san, stop munafik lah!'

.

"Sasuke-sama, saya rasa ini sudah cukup!"

…..

**Cermin **

.

Pagi. Rokok. Mandi. Berangkat kerja. _Hmm.. Apa lagi?_ Pagi. Rokok. Mandi. Berangkat kerja. Membunuh orang. _Normal sekali… _Pagi. Rokok. Tak mandi. Tak kerja. Birahi. _Loh pasangannya mana? _Pagi. Rokok. Tak mandi. Tak kerja. Mendekati pasangan diatas kasur. Melihat penisnya penuh peniti. _Hmm… menggoda! _Pagi. Rokok. Tak mandi. Tak kerja. Mendekati pasangan diatas kasur. Melihat penisnya penuh peniti. Membangunkannya. Dia kaget. Dia berontak. Saya tertawa. MAIN KELAMIN. Dia menangis. Saya tertawa. _Mengasikan!_ Pagi. Rokok. Tak mandi. Tak kerja. Mendekati pasangan diatas kasur. Melihat penisnya penuh peniti. Membangunkannya. Dia kaget. Dia berontak. Saya tertawa. MAIN KELAMIN. Dia menangis. Saya tertawa. Tidur lagi. _Zzzz…. ZZzzzz… _Pagi. Rokok. Tak mandi. Tak kerja. Mendekati pasangan diatas kasur. Melihat penisnya penuh peniti. Membangunkannya. Dia kaget. Dia berontak. Saya tertawa. MAIN KELAMIN. Dia menangis. Saya tertawa. Tidur lagi. Bangun lagi. _Segarnya! _Pagi. Rokok. Tak mandi. Tak kerja. Mendekati pasangan diatas kasur. Melihat penisnnya penuh peniti. Membangunkannya. Dia kaget. Dia berontak. Saya tertawa. MAIN KELAMIN. Dia menangis. Saya tertawa. Tidur lagi. Bangun lagi. Rokok. Mandi. _Wah.. sarapannya sudah tersedia diatas meja. Arigatou Gaara-hime._ Sarapan. Kerja. Mebunuh orang. Money laundry. _Wah… hidup itu mengasikan.!_

.

_Kok bisa ketemu? _Malam hari. Rokok. Ecstasy. Chivas Regal. Katana. _Selamat? Ya gak lah._ Malam hari. Rokok. Ecstasy. Chivas Regal. Katana. Kepala terpisah dari tubuh. Darah berhamburan. _Dimana? Night club donk. _Malam hari. Rokok. Ecstasy. Chivas Regal. Katana. Kepala terpisah dari tubuh. Darah berhamburan. Sirine polisi. Saya lari. Polisi bingung. Saya tertawa. Saya puas. _Gila? Gak ah. Kerjaan saya gini kaleee. _Malam hari. Rokok. Ecstasy. Chivas Regal. Katana. Kepala terpisah dari tubuh. Darah berhamburan. Sirine polisi. Saya lari. Polisi bingung. Saya tertawa. Saya puas. Berlari. Ketemu cowok cantik. _Kasihan bawa beban banyak, bantu ah!_ Malam hari. Rokok. Ecstasy. Chivas Regal. Katana.Kepala terpisah dari tubuh. Darah berhamburan. Sirine polisi. Saya lari. Polisi bingung. Saya tertawa. Saya puas. Ketemu cowok cantik. Saya bantu. Minta namanya. Wah dia bisu. _Kesempatan. Seksi. Cantik. Menggoda. _Dia ramah. PERKOSA… Dia menangis. Saya tertawa. Dia memberontak. Saya tertawa. Dia memukul saya. Saya murka. Saya ambil peniti. Saya bakar. Saya tusuk kepenisnya. _Sabar ya Gaara-chan!._ Dia takut. Bagus! _Ah, hidup ini indah.!_

.

_Kok bisa ngebunuh? Coba saya ulang kejadiannya. _Dia takut. Saya tusuk penisnya. Saya menarik peniti dari penisnya. Saya membakarnya. Saya menaruh penitinya. Saya murka. Dia memukul saya. saya tertawa. Dia memberontak. Saya tertawa. Dia menangis. Dia berhenti menangis. PERKOSA…. Dia ramah. Tangan kami kembali bertemu. Dia menuliskan namanya. Saya tahu dia bisu. Saya makanan kembali berserakan. Berpisah dari cowok cantik. Saya berjalan mundur. Saya berlari mundur. Gedung-gedung itu maju. Pohon itu maju. Saya berjalan mundur. Saya tertawa. Polisi kembali bingung. Saya lari kembali. Suara sirene menghilang. Darah kembali bersatu . Kepala kembali terhubung dengan badan. Katana dimasukan kesarung. Chivas Regal. Ecstasy. Rokok. Saya keluar dari night club. Saya berlari mundur. Pohon-pohon maju. Gedung-gedung maju. Mobil-mobil maju. Saya masuk kembali ke gedung pencakar milik Sasuke-sama, dengan berjalan mundur. Saya berjan mundur masuk ke lift. Lift naik ke lantai 27. Saya berjalan mundur ke kantor Sasuke-sama. Meja-meja maju. Saya berjalan mundur. Saya masuk ke kantor Sasuke-sama. Saya melihat songsaemin bersimbah darah. Darah kembali bersatu. Kepala Sasuke-sama menyatu kembali. Sasuke-sama kembali hidup. Sasuke-sama kembali duduk.

_._

"Neji, apa maksud kamu?" terlihat seorang pria bermata musang terlihat sangat marah. Dia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Mengacungkan pistolnya.

DORR…DORR…DORRR

Suara tembakan memenuhi udara.

"Kamu berani tembak saya?" seorang pria terlihat sedang mengeluarkan katanannya. Mengacungkan kearah pria bermata onyx itu. Dan….

CRANG…. CRANG…

GLUTUK…GLUTUK…GLUTUKK…

CRES….CRES…

Terihat pria itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi darah, sambil memasukan katananya dengan perlahan.

Dibelakangnya, terlihat badan seorang pria. Tak berkepala. Bersimbah darah.

.

.

_Hidup itu mengasikan!_

_._

_Hidup itu indah!_

_._

_._

End?/Tbc?/Delete?

Wah chap 2 finised….

So happy.. kok di FNI antusiasnya kalah ya? Entalah yang pasti gw puas ma ni ff. oh btw, ada dua cara penulisan baru yang selama 2 thn saya didunia perFFan saya belum pernah liat. Buat sub judul cermin dan urusan kelamin itu cara nulis momento. Momento ketat buat cermin. Momento longgar buat urusan kelamin. Coba tebak POV siapa aja dan urutan keberapa. Kalo kalian gak suka cara nulis saya. coba sebut sub judul mana bag mananya. Ok lanjut. Hapus. Atau end.

Balesan review:

Lunaticdolphine: thx ya. Dah review. Semoga lu suka chap skr.

narUKE saSEME: thx ya dah review. Review lg ya. Semoga yg sekarang gak bikin lu bingung. Soalnya makin ambigu.

Phouthrye Mitarashi15 : ya itu prolog. Nih gw dtg lg bw chap 1 nya.

Nakazawa Ayumu : thx dah bilang keren. Semoga yg ini jg keren ya.

Son: nih dah apdet. Semoga yg ini lu bilang keren jg ya.

shin ryu harashi: nih dah diterusin, duh malah makin ngebingungin nih ff. gpp ya

Tsukihime Akari : gw jg sedih kok. Pendek? Namenye jg prolog. Ya dah ni dah panjang tauk.

han gege: baca aja. Nanti review lagi ya.

7BLACK6CAT : thx for u're compliment. Dah lanjut nih. Review lg ya.

Fujisaki Fuun : thx y dah review. Dah update nih. Review lagi ya.

**Bandung, 06 April 2012, 11:43P.M**

So, with my humble opinion it's the best if u click the sentence below. Don't forget give me your opinion ok.


	3. Cerita pendek tentang cerita pendek

Holla gw kok updatenya cpt bgt ya. Seberenya chap ni gak gitu penting loh. Ini chap cuma POV atau cara pikir Gaara atas apa yang sedang terjadi dalam dalam bentuk cerpen. Ada 2 cerpen. Semua murni buat Gaara. Lebih focus ke ekspetasi seorang Gaara terhadap Ni-san kali ya. Untuk baca chap ini saya saranin mendingan baca chap sebelumnya dengan sangat hati-hati dan berulang-ulang agar wataknya dapet.

Yang kemarin gak ngerti buat POV;

Penis dan peniti: Gaara POV

Ting!: Naruto POV

Urusan kelamin: paragraph 1: Sasuke, paragraph 2: Naruto, paragraph 3: Gaara, Paragraph 4: Neji

Gitu terus sampe beres.

Cermin: Neji dan diparagraph terakhir itu kaya diputer balik. Jadi semuanya berjalan mundur. Bukan beda hari loh. Tapi kaya anda mengalami Hangover trus coba nginget satu kejadian per kejadian.

P:S: ini cerpen ada yang bukan punya saya. Punya anak filsafat yang judulnya titik, koma. So, jangan tanya bahasanya. Nanya terus bisanya. Bahasanya filsafat banget, dan un-me sekali. So, kalau yang rada pusing cungHand (saya), gak usah kalian, saya aja pusing. Tapi thx ya mas bro. gw gak bisa kalo bikin cerita tampang begono.

**.**

**Sang ANJING dan Sang PRESIDENT**

**.**

**Untuk pembaca dewasa**

**.**

"**Apa yang diminta oleh yang namanya realitas?"**

**.**

**Mereka Kata Saya**

"Saya tak peduli tatapan mereka!"

**Sebuah cerpen karya**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Mereka bilang saya munafik. Mereka bilang saya pembohong. Mereka bilang saya sakit jiwa. Mereka bilang saya sok nekat. Mereka bilang saya aneh.

Padahal saya tidak merasa pernah munafik. Tidak pernah merasa berbohong. Tidak pernah merasa sakit jiwa. Tidak pernah merasa sok nekat. Tidak pernah merasa aneh.

Tapi mereka yakin saya munafik. Mereka yakin saya pembohong. Mereka yakin saya sakit jiwa. Mereka yakin saya sok nekat. Mereka yakin saya aneh.

Saya terus berusaha menyakinkan bahwa saya tidak munafik. Meyakinkan bahwa saya tidak berbohong. Meyakinkan bahwa saya tidak sakit jiwa. Meyakinkan bahwa saya tidak sok nekat. Meyakinkan bahwa saya tidak aneh.

Tapi seberapapun usaha saya dalam meyakinkan mereka, mereka yakin saya munafik. Yakin saya pembohong. Yakin saya sakit jiwa. Yakin saya sok nekat. Yakin saya aneh.

Maka inilah saya, yang tidak munafik. Yang tidak pembohong. Yang tidak sakit jiwa. Yang tidak sok nekat. Yang tidak aneh.

Yang mereka bilang munafik. Pembohong. Sakit jiwa. Sok nekat. Aneh.

…

Saya katakan bahwa saya tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Saya tidak punya pacar. Saya tidak punya hati. Saya tidak punya perasaan. Tapi saya punya banyak teman. Ada teman yang setia membangunkan saya setiap pagi. Ada teman yang setia menjilat saya setiap hari. Ada teman yang setia meminta saya membantunya, padahal Ia tak pernah membantu saya jika susah. Ada teman yang setia yang menjadi pengecut dengan membicarakan saya dibelakang saya setiap hari. Bahkan ada juga teman saya yang munafik dengan menjadi orang sok baik yang menceramahi saya setiap pagi apa yang baik dan apa yang benar menurut orang, yang sudah menjadi seorang yang kerjanya selalu mencari muka di depan khalayak.

Maka dari itu saya melakukannya karena saya mau. Karena saya senang. Karena saya ingin. Padahal saya tidak bermaksud melakukannya.

Saya bertemu dengannya disebuah pantai. Ketika kami menikmati surfing bersama. Bagi saya, hanya butuh waktu hitungan jam dari silahturamin mata hingga silahturami kelamin. Sekali lagi saya tegaskan saya tidak punya pacar! Dan sebagai orang baik saya tidak memaksanya.

Awalnya hanya mulai dari makan malam yang Ia sediakan dipinggiran pantai itu. Ditemani segelas wine, wangi pantai, desiran ombak, cahaya dari dua batang lilin dan rembulan. Percakapan yang awalnya mengasikan. Mulai dari canda tawa. Ciuman di kening saya. Turun ke kedua mata saya. Pipi saya. Hidung saya. Berlanjut dengan ciuman dibibir saya. Dari sekedar hanya bibir hingga lidah yang beradu. Ciuman biasa yang Ia berikan berakhir menjadi ciuman panas membara.

Yang saya ingat, Ia membawa saya ke dalam hotel murahan. Berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Lantas berakhir dengan tubuh kami yang saling berdekatan dan meneriakan nama kami masing-masing. Hal ini berlanjut dengan kami melakukan dimanapun. Kap mobil. Jok belakang mobil. Elevator. Taman yang sepi. Pojokan yang gelap. Sofa. Kamar saya atau kamar dia. Ketika melakukannya saya merasa jantung saya berdegup cepat. Rasanya darah saya naik seluruhnya kedalam kepala saya. Cinta? Maaf, bukankah saya sudah tegaskan bahwa tidak punya perasaan.

Saya sadar Ia sudah melakukan ini bukan hanya dengan saya. Mungkin Ia melakukan dengan teman sekamarnya. Teman sepermainannya. Teman yang mungkin kami temui di kafe. Tapi apa peduli saya. Yang saya mau cuma permainan kami. Tak ada cinta! Tak ada perasaan!

…

Dan itu adalah pangkal dari semua, dari cap bahwa saya munafik. pembohong. Sakit jiwa. Sok nekat. Dan aneh. Mereka bilang saya munafik karena saya tidak pernah mengakui bahwa saya punya pacar. Mereka bilang saya pembohong karena saya bilang saya tidak pernah punya pacar. Mereka bilang saya sakit jiwa karena saya hanya menganggap hubungan ini hubungan pertemanan. Mereka bilang saya sok nekat karena saya melakukan hubungan yang sangat jauh dengan hubungan yang tanpa status. Dan mereka bilang saya aneh karena saya melakukan itu semua.

Dan setelah ini perdebatan saya tentang saya terus berlanjut, dari bermenit-menit, berjam-jam, bertahun-tahun. Sedangkan saya? Saya semakin eksis dengan kencan-kencan saya. Kadang bahan tentang pergunjingan saya melintasi jaringan social, perumahan, tempat duduk, kelas, pertokoan, bahkan mungkin kadang terselip dalam omongan mereka.

Kadang saya tidak bisa mendengar apa yang teman-teman saya yang suka membicarakan saya dibelakang saya. Tapi dengan melihat sepatah dua patah kata dan tatapan iri mereka saya dapat menyimpukan keseluruhan bagian yang mereka bicarakan. Saya tak habis pikir kenapa mereka melakukan ini kepada saya. Toh saya tidak pernah membuat salah kepada mereka. Apa mungkin mereka iri? Entahlah, cuma mereka yang tahu.

…

Suatu pagi buta saya bangun pada malam hari dingin. Saya merasa sepi. Saya merasa kosong.

SAYA BUTUH DIA!

SAYA BUTUH DIA!

Dengan cepat saya mengambil jaket saya yang tergantung. Kunci mobil saya. Tas saya. Saya pergi ketempatnya dengan secepatnya. Biasanya pagi seperti ini saya menemukannya di kafe tempat biasa kami bertemu. Entahlah dia sedang apa. Tapi yang saya tahu saya butuh dia.

Ketika saya datang, saya langsung menciumnya. Memojokannya kedalam kamar mandi yang letaknya cukup tersembunyi. Saya terus mencumbunya. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari luar. Suara pecahan kaca. Dan bau benda yang terbakar.

Ah, sepertinya saya dengar sepintas teriakan mereka. Saya juga melihat mereka sepintas ketika saya memasuki kafe ini. Penampilan mereka dengan lambang agamannya, dengan muka munafiknya. Dibelakang mereka berdiri semua teman saya, sambil meneriakan:

ALLAH MAHA BESAR!

HANCURKAN KAFE HOMO!

HOMO ADALAH SAMPAH MASYARAKAT!

BUBARKAN!

BUBARKAN!

TUHAN MAHA BESAR!

Saya lihat tampang yang munafik. Mungkin mereka belum merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya bercinta ditengah keadaan rusuh yang mereka buat toh. Saya hanya bisa tertawa HAHAHAHA…

Sebenarnya, APA SIH YANG DIMINTA OLEH REALITAS?

….

Terlihat seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitamnya sedang memandangi batu nisan yang di atasnya dituliskan:

_Terbaring dengan damai._

_Orang yang tidak munafik. Orang yang bukan pembohong. _

_Orang yang tidak sakit jiwa. Orang yang tidak sok nekat._

_Orang yang tidak aneh._

_They are the lover_

_KIM JAEJOONG_

_dan cintanya_

_JUNG YUNHO_

_Melawan norma dengan cinta mereka_

**Toraja kalosi coffee**

**Seoul, 16 april 2011, 02:43AM**

**sebuah cerpen satir tentang mereka**

**yang melawan norma dan tetap tidak **

**munafik dengan dirinya.**

**TITIK, KOMA**

"Dia melihat onggokan baju sedang berpelukan dilantai"

**Sebuah cerpen karya**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

"Seperti yang kumau, seperti matahari yang ditunggu terbit setiap malam menjelang, menunggu hari yang baru." begitu katanya, pada saat matahari yang dimasuksudnya menyeruak masuk melalui sela-sela jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Jatuh tepat diatas bibirnya. Yang saya tahu saya, dia gemetar ketika menerima kecupan. Pelan. Seakan tak ingin dilepaskan. Saya pun segera yakin apa yang dikatakannya tadi malam bukan bualan. Bahwa saya adalah pelanggan yang lain. Pelanggan yang tidak akan meninggalkannya ketika mereka selesai bercinta. Laki-laki yang menurutnya bajingan. "Ya, kamu adalah matahari yang selalu aku tunggu tiap paginnya." Katanya lagi.

Namun tak saya pungkiri saya sering ragu akan hal ini. Jangan-jangan kalimat itu ditunjukan kepada yang lainnya. Lelaki lain. Pria lain. Bahkan wanita lain. Ya, kalimat itu rasanya sangat tidak credible sekali. Saya ingin sekali memilikinya. Walaupun Neji terus mengingatkan, "Hati-Hati! Setelah ini kau harus membayarnya." Ya, saya sadar. Semoga saya tidak dibohongi oleh janji. Kau tahu, setiap orang ingin hidup. Termasuk saya!

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering. Saya tak tahu apa yang ingin dia tanyakan. Tapi, ketika saya bertanya apakah saya bisa memberikan jawaban? Lebih baik saya tidak usah bertanya. Apa yang dia mau? Untuk berpelukan dalam selimut. Terus berbagi kehangatan. Untuk mengulangi kegiatan yang membuat bibir mendesah dan bergetar. Untuk saling meneriakan nama dan berbagi cairan. Sungguh saya tak bisa, waktu saya hanya tiga jam untuk bersamannya.

Tiba-tiba saya berharap Ia mengajak kami mengobrol bersama. Di café-café. Di restoran-restoran mewah. Bukan diatas ranjang! Seperti yang biasa kami lakukan. Saling bertatapan mata. Saling bergandengan. Saling bertukar kecupan mesra. Bukan seperti ini! Berbagi nafsu. Berbagi cairan. Berbagi ciuman panas nan memabukan. Saya tak peduli apa kata public tentang dia. Saya adalah seorang Perdana Mentri Korea, tapi saya tak peduli apa kata rakyat terhadap saya. Toh, tembak saja kepala mereka. Saya adalah saya. saya bukan orang yang munafik!

"Sasuke, kamu gak memperpanjang jam bookingan kan? Kamu harus kembali kekantor. Dan aku harus pulang, ada Gaara dirumah. Tapi, kamu harus kembali. Aku menunggumu Sasuke. I love U!" Suara itu bagaikan gong yang menghancurkan romansa kamar secara tiba-tiba. Hinggap dimatanya penuh harap. Dia melihat onggokan baju yang berpelukan ada diatas lantai. Dia melihat jam yang ada diatas TV. Dia melihat kunci mobil saya yang ada diatas meja.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya sambil menyodorkan baju. Ternyata Ia sudah berbaju. Baju dengan hanya kemeja panjang menutupi sampai setengah paha. Baju yang memperlihatkan betapa jenjang, ramping, dan seksi kakinya itu. Pemandangan yang dapat dimiliki setiap orang yang membayar seribu dolar setiap malamnya. Saya harap. Ada satu atmosfer kecil yang saya dapat punya.

"Sasuke!" suaranya kali ini lebih tegas. Tapi saya masih merasa sebuah kelembutan disana. Saya pun meraih baju dari tangannya dan mengenakannya. Suara telepon berdering kembali. Suara yang akan memisahkan saya dan dia. Suara yang akan membuat dia disodomi lelaki lain. Lelaki yang dapat menemaninya lebih dari tiga jam. Pikiran ini saya benci! Saya cemburu!

Saya bosan selama lima tahun kami hanya seperti ini. Seribu dolar sekali main. Saya suka berfikir, kenapa harus berfikir? Bukankah menjadi gay itu tidak berfikir? Karena saya seorang Perdana Mentri harusnya saya berpikir bagaimana citra saya? ah, cinta itu tak perlu berpikir. Sekali-kali bukankah kita bisa tidak berpikir? Kenapa semua harus berpikir? Bolehkan melakukan sesuatu tanpa harus berpikir panjang. Kenapa harus ada kepastian-kepastian? Saya tahu banyak yang tidak pasti dalam hidup ini. Tapi bukannya kepastian itu subjektif? Atau mungkin saya harus merubah cara pikir? Seperti air. Jika hal yang lain berubah saya tinggal mengikuti wadahnya,atau? Atau? Atau? Apa saya sudah tidak punya atau? Dia benci saya! saya tahu! Saya tahu dari tatapan matanya. Ah, yang penting saya cinta dia.

Sekarang suara telepon itu berdering lagi. Lebih lama. Lebih kencang.

"Sasuke kamu harus pergi!" katanya lagi. Bukan hanya tegas. Tapi tindakan. Ia berjalan kearah pintu itu setengah bergegas. Seketika harapan saya hilang. Pesimis. Saya adalah itu. Saya ingin bertanya, kemana saya bisa mengadu dimana semua orang mengadu pada saya?

Pintu kamar terbuka. Kamar yang semula hanya berbau seks, kini berubah dipenuhi bau lain. Juga dengan berbagai suara manusia maupun suara gaduh dari aktifitas hotel. Selalu seperti ini tempat yang tidak mengenal waktu. Pagi. Siang. Sore. Malam. Hotel menjadi disambiguasi. Memberikan kenyamanan. Sekaligus pemecah suasana nyaman itu sendiri. Suara-suara saling bersautan. Ada yang saling bertukar nafsu dikamar sebelah. Ada suara pesta sosialita dimana semua orang memakai topeng.

Saya pun melangkah keluar menuju suara dan bau luar. Untuk mengecup terakhir kali pun tak bisa. Dia sudah berlari sambil memegang kunci mobilnya. Suaranya cekikikan, sepertinya dia membuat kencan selanjutnya. Seperti air, saya hanya berjalan kemana wadah saya bilang. Walaupun, dia akan selalu ada diotak saya. Selalu! Saya harus kembali melakukan aktifitas saya.

Seperti air, saya mengikuti apa yang wadah saya bilang. Saya menyusuri koridor hotel untuk menuju lift yang menghadap kelima lantai dibawahnya. Saya masuk ke lift itu. Lima kali Ting!. Di lobi hotel banyak manusia yang sedang berpesta. Ada seorang wanita memakai gaun merah. Ada seorang wanita bermake-up tebal. Saya ingin mengalir dengan wajah sedikit menunduk. Hingga tiba-tiba kedua mata saya tertumbuk. Kaki jenjang. Entahlah, saya tanpa terasa mengadah.

"Mau ekstra time Sasuke?" kata bibir seksi itu.

"Saya tidak punya waktu lagi?" jawab saya sambil terpana melihat bibir indahnya.

"Hahaha….. Neji sudah mengatur waktu ekstra buat kamu."

Saya hanya melihat Neji. Dia hanya tersenyum.

Saya pikir, APA ITU REALITAS?

**Toraja Kalosi Coffee**

**Seoul, 16 April 2011, 03:43 A.M**

**Sebuah cerpen harapan agar**

**Orang sadar apa yang sebenarnya**

**Diinginkan.**

**I love U Ni-san. **

**Gaara quote:**

Terlepas bagaimana saya cara menulis. Ini hanyalah sebuah cerpen. Lebih sebagai ekspetasi saya sebagai seorang adik yang baik. Saya takut Ni-san saya mati karena kasus agama yang sedang marak tejadi. Saya kadang berharap Ni-san bisa lebih menerima seorang Sasuke Ni-san. Ditemani lima batang rokok dan dua gelas espresso, saya rasa saya berhak mengutarakan pendapat saya. ini hanya ekspetasi saya. Tanpa maksud lain! Ya, semoga ekspetasi-ekspetasi saya bisa terealisasi ya.

Jadi kalau menurut anda, **apa yang diminta oleh namanya realitas?**

Kadang kita suka berfikir 'ini namanya takdir!' dan lain-lain. Tapi apa yang diminta oleh takdir itu sendiri? Jangan tanya saya. Saya pun tidak tahu. 'Ini relitasnya!' tapi bukanya batas antara realitas dan khayalan tuh cuma setitik kuku. Entalah saya hanya bertanya.

TBC?/DELETE?/END?

Beres sudah cahap ini. Sebenarnya chap ini tuh didesign ma anak filsafat, jadi lebih ke pertanyaan. Apa itu realitas? Apa yang diminta realitas? Senyata apa batas realitas? Apakah realitas bisa disamakan dengan harapan? (jawab ya lewat review.). Tadinya chap ini ada 3 cerpen tapi saya dah ilang mood buat ngelanjutin cerpen ketiga. Oh ya, thx to the most super single parent my mother, buat mami yang dah dukung gw sambil baca buku dan terus ngerokok. Ditemani lima bungkus rokok, dua botol beer hitam, lima gelas kopi akhirnya chap ini beres. Satu chap full pertanyaan. Kalau baca chap ini anda bertanya, berarti anda seperti saya. Saya saranin mendingan baca chap ini santai, sambil ngopi, dengerin slow jazz. Jadi ada pertanyaan?

Balesan review:

usil kipsi: ini beda POV loh. Jadi gak diulang. Thx ya dah review.

Son: nih dah update. Thx ya dah review. Ya deh nanti dibanyakin. Mls ah kalo di edit di ff lagi.

han gege: betul 2 tumb 4 u. thx dah review

7BLACK6CAT : yang ini kalo kata gw neko-neko loh. Makasih ya, saya memang besar dengan karya djenar. Tadi itu memang salah ketik. Thx dah review

shin ryu harashi : hahaha… cob abaca ulang-ulang. Tester saya Ja bacanya ampe 10x

sasuhina-caem: hahaha… gw gak pernah baca… nih dah update..

d: hahaha… thx ya. Thx ya dah review.

Nakazawa Ayumu : ini gak da flashback2an. Alur waktunya emang gak jelas. Jadi memang sengaja, biar nanti pas dah tamat tugas, kalian sebagai reader susun ini jadi alur waktunya biar teratur. Nanti gw tulis susunannya.

**Bandung, 08 April 2012, 11:43 P.M**

So, with my humble opinion it's the best if u click the sentence below. Don't forget give me your opinion ok.


End file.
